Mauvais Plaisir
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: All Humains. Ancien major, marin et agent du FBI, Jasper Whitlock, fait un simple travail de surveillance, sa cible est l'ex-petit ami de Bella Swan. Cependant rien n'est simple quand tu regardes une femme qui a tout oublié. Contenu pour adulte, déconseillé pour les personnes de moins de 18 ans. / TRADUCTION *ABANDON pour cause de ne plus pouvoir recevoir les chapitres ! *
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou, voici une nouvelle fiction, les chapitres seront bien évidemment moins fréquent que les autres, mais je vais faire en sorte de poster régulièrement pendant les vacances. =) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! =) On se retrouve plus bas pour le verdict !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **Jasper Whitlock sait deux choses de vrais : il est bon dans son travail ... et Il est sacrément bon dans son travail.

Le reste ... Eh bien, le reste est un coup de chance.

Il est le fils unique d'une mère Caucasienne et d'un père Texan qu'il n'a jamais rencontré. Jasper a été relégué prêt de la clôture qui sépare deux mondes : il n'avait pas assez de franc-parlé pour se tenir dans le monde de sa mère et il était trop têtu pour essayer de changer.

Alors qu'il a appris très tôt que la seule chose qu'il pouvait contrôler sont ses actes. Et se sont sur ces actions qu'il va accepter d'être jugé. Pas par accord verbal, mais par accord tacite. Il ne l'avait pas été jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne Major, marin, puis il a été recruté par le FBI à Quantico, il a été enfin lui même.

Il a appris à passer inaperçu, mais aussi à l'utiliser à son avantage. Quelque chose dont il est sacrément bon.

En dépit de sa taille : 1 mètre 93 et de sa musculature de cent treize kilos. Bien sûr, il sait que son rêve récurrent disparaît.

C'est à la suite d'un cauchemar qu'il a abruptement démissionné de son travail. Il y a dix mois, il a repris contact avec des amis de l'armée pour établir Lazarus Security basé à Colorado Springs, dans le Colorado. Leur succès florissant aidait à la récupération d'une vieille femme absente depuis sept ans de la Floride.

Mais ce que Jasper devait faire est nullement lié à Lazarus. Il doit attraper un homme qui a été incarcéré pour trente ans et qui vient de s'échapper. Jasper a la ferme intention de le ramener dans la cellule qui lui appartient.

Si ses raisons sont au-delà du fait qu' il y a deux ans, il a été le seul à capturer les criminels sadiques alors que dans le Bureau ... Eh bien, c'était entre lui et sa cible.

Heureusement, la réunion du personnel du Vendredi ne retient pas toute son attention. Il regarde les vingt recrues qui écoutent ses deux partenaires, Alice Brandon et Edward Cullen, qui avaient été affecté et qui attendaient leurs contrats. Juste avant la fin de la réunion, Jasper part de la salle, comme à chaque fin de réunion.

« Hey. » Dit Edward alors qui le rattrape. « Tu as bien contacté tes sources pour savoir où se trouvait James ? »

« Vérifie. »

Son ami de longue date, compagnon d'armes, marin et maintenant partenaire d'affaires sourit.

« Je n'ai pas à le demander, n'est ce pas ? »

Jasper le regarde.

« Hey pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas à la caserne plus tard ? Nous préparons l'anniversaire surprise de Jason la semaine prochaine. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

La caserne est un bar où Jasper est connu pour s'y arrêter de temps en temps, surtout pour apaiser ses amis et il aime se détendre dans cet établissement.

Jasper a d'autres plans ce soir, mais il ne perdra pas trop de temps pour mettre un peu d'argent dans la cagnotte pour un cadeau à leur collègue. D'autant plus que cela fait longtemps qu' Edward et Alice sont ses partenaires, en dehors de Lazarus. Ils voulaient vraiment acheter quelque chose en commun pour Jason.

Il veut se rassurer que les choses vont dans le bon sens.

Par ailleurs, à la suite d'une blessure qu'il a subi il y a un mois, Edward a dû être arrêté mais il est de nouveau en bonne santé et prêt pour le combat. Il va être redéployé à l'étranger.

Jasper a envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui avant que cela n'arrive. Edward met une main sur l' épaule de son ami et lui dit :

« J'espère te voir là-bas. »

Ils se séparent, Jasper se dirige vers un bureau, mais c'est plutôt un petit espace, il n' y a pas passé assez de temps pour le nommer comme étant _son_ bureau. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour lui, c'est la façon dont il préfère travailler. Mais cette après midi il veut conclure un dossier sur une affaire puis il sera libre de poursuivre son agenda personnel.

À savoir, appréhender un certain Jacob _Le Voleur De Banque _Black et lui remettre le cul dans la cellule qui lui revient de droit. Et il sait exactement par où commencer, avec son ancienne petite-amie, Bella Swan.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je vous dit à bientôt, j'espère, pour le prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 2 de cette fiction, en faite, je n'ai pas put attendre pour le posté, en plus, on m'a demandé la suite, donc je poste ! =)**

**Menie : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que le début t'ai plut ! J'espère que pour la suite ce sera pareil ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** « ALLONS BELLA. Tu agis comme si tu avais soixante ans et non vingt-six. Je t'ai finalement appelé pour que tu sortes avec moi. Est ce trop de te demander de réellement t'amuser ? »

Bella Swan pense que s'est plus qu'un acte elle se sent comme si elle avait soixante ans, et ce depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a accepté à contrecœur de sortir avec Victoria ce soir.

La rousse est la première amie qu'elle s'est faite en déménageant de Forks, Washington, pour Colorado Springs un an et demi auparavant.

Déplacé ? Plutôt échappé. Elle a tout emballé, a changé de nom pour commencer une nouvelle vie pour elle, même dans une petite ville blottie contre Les Montagnes Rocheuses de Denver.

Pourtant, il n'y a pas une nuit où elle ne s'est pas réveillée, terrifiée que son passé la rattrape.

Dernièrement et pour une raison étrange, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir surveillée.

Elle frotte distraitement son bras en regardant sa Margarita, elle apprend, sous le visage animé de Victoria, que son amie a été infirmière pendant deux bonnes heures.

Les lumières du club clignotent, la musique pulse et la seule chose à laquelle Bella pense, c'est qu'elle veut rentrer chez elle et aller au lit avec un bon livre. Curieusement, c'est à travers les livres, que son amie l'a d'abord rencontré, plus précisément dans un club de lecture dans lesquelles elles appartiennent toutes les deux. Elles sont les deux seule femmes non mariées du groupe, qui n' ont pas d'enfants et les plus jeunes, comme son amie se plait à le dire.

« Tu as besoin d'un verre. » Dit Victoria, s'agitant devant la barman.

Bella lève la Margarita.

« J'ai déjà un verre. »

« Non, tu dois en prendre un autre, tu ne peux pas faire semblant pendant des heures. » La jeune fille se place devant le bar. « Six shoot de tequila. Et n'oubliez pas le sel et le citron. »

Bella commence :

« Je ne vais pas boire six shoot de tequila. »

« Tu as raison, tu ne vas pas boire les six. » La barman prend six petits verres et commence à les remplir. « Tu vas en boire trois. » Rajoute Victoria.

« Je ne vais pas en boire du tout. » Dit Bella couvrant la musique, balayant la foule qui se trouve près d'eux.

Trop de gens.

Elle n'a jamais été une grande buveuse. Un verre de vin accompagnant le dîner, de temps en temps est assez aventureux pour elle.

Victoria paye la facture et pousse légèrement les verres en direction de Bella. Elle lèche le dos de sa main, entre l'index et le pouce elle saupoudre du sel sur la partie humide avant de tirer un bol de tranches de citrons vers elle et d' en prendre une dans sa main, le verre dans l'autre.

« Prête ? »

« Vic... »

« Allez, viens. Quel est le pire qui peut arriver ? Le mur de glace pourrait fondre autour de toi ? »

Bella met sa tête en arrière.

« Il n'y a aucun mur de glace autour de moi. »

« Non ? Je t'ai vu refroidir du regard quatre gars il y a peine une heure. Ils te rappellent qui ? »

« Chaud. »

Tout les quatre lui rappellent son ex en quelque sorte : le premier à cause de son regard, le second à cause de son attitude, le troisième dans son approche et le quatrième dans le choix de ses vêtements.

Bien sûr, le Père Noël lui rappellerait probablement son ex en ce moment.

Ces derniers mois, Victoria l'a sans cesse invité à sortir avec elle et Bella a toujours négligemment refusé. Elle a accepté quelque semaines auparavant, quand la brune a arrêté de lire chaque site, chaque journal pour chercher des indices pour savoir si les ombres de son passé allait revenir pour chambouler son présent.

Et pourtant ... Bella n'est pas tout à fait prête à sortir et à se comporter comme une femme sans soucis pour l'instant.

Vic se met à rire et pousse son verre de tequila plus près.

« Un. Tu peux au moins faire ça pour moi. »

Bella tend le cou.

« Un ? »

Son amie sourit. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour arrêter Vic, Bella peut gérer ça.

Alors, pourquoi est ce qu'elle a le sentiment que cela fait partie de ses derniers mots célèbres.

Elle suit l'exemple de Victoria, lèche sa main pour la saupoudrer de sel. En comptant jusqu'à trois, elles lèchent en même temps le sel avant de boire le verre entier de tequila et croquent rapidement une tranche de citron.

Vic s'exclame. Bella frissonne.

« Une autre ! »

Bella aurait dû se douter que son amie ne s'arrêterait pas là. Mais au lieu d'être en colère, elle rie. Le liquide apparemment inoffensif commence à réchauffer ses entrailles, comme si elle est, en effet, en train de faire fondre un mur, comme son amie en a fait référence.

Elle secoue le sel sur sa main et prend en main son deuxième shoot de Tequila

Vic applaudit et compte jusqu'à trois.

Elles ont toutes les deux claqués leur verre sur le bar et ont pris une rondelle de citron.

Avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Bella s'enfile son troisième shoot.

Bella sourit. Elle doit l'admettre, la liqueur ramolli son monde compliqué. Elle s'appuie contre le bar plutôt que de rester raide comme un piquet.

Heureusement, tous les hommes ne semblent plus être des variations de son ex. Les lumières l'apaisent à la place de lui faire mal aux yeux.

La musique achemine son chemin autour d'elle, ce qui lui donne envie de danser. Quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à refaire.

Victoria lève la main pour appeler la barman, mais Bella retint son bras.

« Pas plus. »

Son sourire convainc son amie qu'elle a, en effet, été guéri, parce que Vic rigole et attrape la main de Bella à la place.

« Dansons. »

Tout d'un coup, il lui semble que c'est la meilleur idée qu'on lui a proposé de la soirée...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment !**

**Si le chapitre 3, qui est très petit, est corrigé avant Samedi, il se peut que je le poste avant, ça dépendra des demande ! =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt, j'espère ! =)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 3 de cette Fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Je sais, il est assez petit ! =)**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les personnes qui ce sont mis en suiveur et ceux qui ce sont mis en favoris !**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira ! =)**

**Merci à hp-drago pour la correction de ce chapitre ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Dix tabourets plus loin, Jasper regarde la scène entre les deux femmes. Il a su qu' Elizabeth Dwyer alias Bella Swan pouvait être n'importe où, malgré tout le temps qu'elle a passé à changer d' apparence et de nom. Là où jadis ses cheveux avaient été blond, long et droit, ils ont laissé place à des cheveux bruns, léger, posés sur ses épaules.

En même temps, il est nécessaire de changer d'apparence pour cacher leur activité, mais maintenant, il a juste à mettre le numéro de téléphone portable dans une application de haute technologie dans son propre téléphone portable et leur position apparait.

Quelque jour plus tôt, il a eu le mot sur l'évasion de Black, il a alors cherché où séjournait Bella. Il a été étonné de voir qu'elle est rentrée dans la cour où lui même réside**.**

Quand il a vu que Bella se trouvait dans un bar en plein centre ville, il a immédiatement été là-bas, se demandant s'il pouvait la contacter.

Bien sûr, il ne va pas vivre dans le Colorado pendant deux ans, néanmoins la _maison est_ un appartement standard, où il ne va pratiquement jamais, préférant rester au bureau.

Mais pour découvrir qu'ils vivaient tous les deux dans le même lieu, il semble que c'est plus qu'une coïncidence, c'est providentiel pour lui.

De sa position, il est invisible pour les gens au bar. Il regarde l'amie de Bella. Il sait que son nom est Victoria Cruise et qu'il l'a amadoué en s'envoyant quelques shoots de Tequila.

Il est légèrement amusé de voir Bella frissonner à la première ... Surpris et intrigué, quand elle a pris une deuxième puis une troisième.

Les deux femmes sont en train de danser, à présent. Et il suspecte que même s'il n'a pas regardé Bella, il l'aurait tout de même fait. Finalement il y a quelque chose d'attirant dans la manière hésitante mais pourtant intrinsèquement sexy qu'elle a de déplacer son corps fuselé. En dépit de la robe verte difforme et des petits talons qu'elle a mis, différent de la jupe rougede son amie ainsi que son chemisier et que des Styletos noirs Strappy.

Un couple étrange, si s'en est un.

Son amie est attirée par le regard de Jasper à travers la pièce.

Merde.

Il se retourne vers le bar, mais en apercevant la femme prendre la main de Bella et marchant dans sa direction...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! Vraiment ! **

**J'espère vraiment vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous. =) Et à deux semaines ! Normalement ! =)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou, me voilà pour le chapitre quatre de cette Fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! =) Un grand merci pour les commentaires posté sur le chapitre précédent ! =) Un grand merci aussi pour tout ceux qui ce sont mis en favori et/ou en suiveur de cette fiction ! =)**

**Je voudrais remercier hp-drago pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Elle est toujours au rendez-vous. =)**

**On se retrouve plus bas pour les reviews ! =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **« Où allons-nous ? » Demande Bella, essayant de ne pas trébucher en suivant les grandes enjambées de Victoria vers une destination qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

Pourtant, elle devrait se battre pour savoir où elle allait. Mais elle se sent bien. Peut être un peu trop justement.

« Eh bien, bonjour. »

Bella ne se rend compte que maintenant qu'elles viennent d' arriver. Elle se place à côté de son amie afin de voir le dos large d'un gars assis au bar, que son amie veut aborder.

Au début, elle croit qu'il ne va pas répondre. Puis il se retourne, regardant directement Bella.

Elle retint son souffle.

« Mon dieu ! » Dit Vic. « Tu as l'air d' être un... lutteur ou un acteur ! Quel est ton nom ? _The Rock. »_

Bella déglutie difficilement en plongent dans les yeux d'un bleu glacé de l'homme face à elle. Bien qu'elle comprenne la comparaison que son amie a faite. Ce gars est complètement différent des manières significatives des acteurs. Tout d'abord, ses traits ne sont pas forts et prononcés, mais plutôt anguleux. Et en second temps, il est plus mince, sa carrure plus longiligne que volumineuse.

Elle regarde son T-shirt noir et son jeans puis elle recule pour éviter son regard hypnotisant. Il n'a pas encore regardé son amie rousse.

« Salut. » Dit Vic, visiblement amusée. « Mon nom est Victoria. Et le nom de celle qui t'intéresse est Bella. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Jasper. »

Le sourire de Victoria s'élargit :

« Tu veux danser, Jasper ? »

Ses sourcils se lèvent alors qu'il regarde les filles :

« Avec vous deux ? »

« Hum, hum. » Confirme Vic.

Bella la regarde. Elle veut qu'ils dansent tous les trois ensemble ? Elle pose sa main sur son front, avant de mettre ses cheveux en arrière, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir bus ces verres...

« Bien sûr. »

Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il se passait, elle est retournée sur la piste de danse et se trouve entre Victoria et Jasper. Elle n'a pas réalisé qu'il est si grand pendant qu'il se trouvait assis sur le tabouret, mais maintenant, il la domine d'un bon dix centimètres.

Son amie a mis les mains autour de ses hanche de telle façon à ce qu'elle reste en face de Jasper. Bella trébuche mais il la redresse facilement.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire cette danse, c'est celle de mon film préféré ! »

« Quel film ? » Demande Bella.

« ___Dirty dancing._Tu sais le film où Jennifer danse avec Patrick Swayze et sa partenaire ? »

Victoria lui prend la main droite avant de faire la même chose avec la gauche de Jasper et les mets ensemble tandis que Victoria remet ses mains sur les hanches de Bella.

Bella lève doucement les yeux sur le visage de Jasper. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Et la façon dont il la regarde pourrait faire fondre toute sa réserve.

Son cœur battait très fort dans ses oreilles, quasiment aussi fort que le volume de la musique. Sa peau frisonne de partout. Et une contraction qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps s'installe entre ses cuisses.

« Allez. » Dit Victoria. « Commençons. »

Jasper déplace son pied droit en avant et elle relâche son dos tandis que Victoria fait pareil, ses mains toujours sur les hanches pour pouvoir la guider dans la prochaine étape.

Il y a quelque chose de torride dans le mouvement. Surtout quand Jasper se penche un peu plus, ses pectoraux touchant la poitrine de Bella.

Mmh... il sent bon. Comme une forêt dense, l'air frais et l'homme passionné.

Et sa main qui tient la sienne est grande et chaude, lui envoie des sensations de chaleur dans son bas ventre et fait durcir ses mamelons sous sa robe.

Beaucoup, beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé entre ce moment là et le moment où elle revint à la réalité. Elle ne fait que profiter de ce qu'elle vivait. Et elle ne souhaite pas être ailleurs...

* * *

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, comment est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? Que vas-t-il se passer, selon vous ?  
Je sais que ce chapitres est assez court, en faite, ils sont tous comme ça mais il y en à beaucoup ! =)**

**Le prochain chapitre va sûrement arrivé dans deux semaines ! Je n'ai pas envie de surcharger ma correctrice ! =)**

**Je vous dit à bientôt ! **

**Bisous, et à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu parce que je n'ai pa eu beaucoup de commentaires sur le précédent chapitre ! =( J'espère que la Fiction vous plait toujours et que c'est parce que vous n'avez pas trop eu le temps, je l'espère vraiment ! )=**

**Un grand MERCI à hp-drago qui à vraiment dû avoir beaucoup de travail sur ce chapitre ! Je la remercie de l'avoir corrigé ! =)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espèrent qu'elle vous plaise ! =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Merde, elle est enivrante.

Jasper n'a pas beaucoup bu, il préfère garder le contrôle à tout moment. Mais à chaque fois qu'il boit un peu trop il ressent la même chose qu'en ce moment, quand il regarde le visage de Bella.

Il a facilement mené les étapes suggérées par Victoria, trouvant la reconstitution de la scène subtilement sexy. Le film a été l'un des favoris de sa tante, il a été forcé de le regarder avec elle pas moins d'une douzaine de fois au fil des ans lors de ses visites.

D'une certaine manière, dans toutes ses recherches, il a manqué le fait que Bella est incroyablement belle. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas tellement manqué en n'ayant pas anticipé sa réaction au fait qu'elle était proche. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il est en face à face avec l'un de ses clients, et encore moins joue contre joue.

Son regard écrémé, ses traits, en passant par l'arrondi de ses courbes, la chaleur torride de ses yeux verts, la moue presque bizarre de ses lèvres charnues. Après ce gros plan, il comprend qu'elle n'était pas aussi mince qu'il le pensait initialement. Il n'y a pas un seul angle aigu.

Son jeans lui va à merveille quand elle se frotte contre lui.

Elle rajuste sa main dans la sienne. Il regarde ses doigts, ses ongles courts et propres. Totalement différent des ongles rouges que son amie a. Il sait que Bella travaille en tant que serveuse dans un petit restaurent du centre-ville et il se dit qu'elle devait beaucoup s'occuper de ses mains pour qu'elles restent aussi douces.

Il a déjà deviné qu'elle ne buvait pas souvent. S'il fallait une preuve supplémentaire à ça, son instabilité sur ses pieds est une preuve claire.

A la façon dont elle se balance vers lui, son corps réagit instantanément, nécessité, sûre et rapide, explosant à travers lui.

« Désolée. »

Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers son visage, à quelques centimètres seulement de son nez, il la voit parler plutôt que de l'entendre.

Il déglutit difficilement, voulant tellement l'embrasser à ce moment là. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se retenir.

Fait intéressant, vu qu'il ne peux pas le faire, c'est elle qui l'embrasse.

Il n'est pas surpris de constater qu'elle est aussi délicieuse que son apparence. Le brillant à lèvres fraise taquine ses papilles gustatives, ses lèvres sont identiques à de la soie. Sa respiration est saturée d' effluve de Tequila.

« Je pense que nous allons rentrer. » Déclare Victoria.

Bella cligne des yeux et s'éloigne.

« Quoi ? »  
« Je ne pense pas que la dame soit encore prête à partir. » Dit Jasper, ne voulant pas la laisser.

« Je voulais dire tous les trois ... »

Jasper regarde tour à tour Bella et Victoria.

Il n'aurait pas dû accepter plus...

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? Je l'espère ! **

**Que pensez-vous de Jasper ? de Victoria ? de Bella ?**

**J'espère aussi que je vais recevoir beaucoup de commentaire sur ce chapitre ! **

**Bisous et à bientôt ! =) **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette Fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Un grand Merci à hp-drago pour avoir, encore une fois, corrigé ce chapitre, une semaine en avance. =)**

**Guest** : Et tu l'a ta suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. =)

**J'espère que cet suite a être à la hauteur de vos attente et qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** Bella essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle a peur qu' ils restent collés ensemble. Elle frotte ses paupières, puis cligne des yeux à cause du soleil inondant la chambre de son petit appartement. Elle a mal à la tête et à des endroits de son corps dont elle ne soupçonnait pas que cela soit possible. Bella gémit et ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir et tombe... sur quelque chose.

Elle vient de comprendre que quelqu'un d'autre se trouve dans son lit. Il lui a fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'elle ne porte rien, même pas ses habits d'anniversaire. Elle comprend qu' il y a une personne dans le lit, sous le choc elle se retrouve par terre.

Après un gémissement de douleur, elle peut voir qui se trouve dans le même lit qu'elle.

« Victoria ! » Dit-elle. « Pour l'amour de dieu, tu m'as fait peur. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ? » Son amie sourit et regarde autour d'elle. « Est-ce ton lit ? »

Bella tire un peu plus la couverture. Dormir dans un autre lit que le sien n'avait jamais été dans un de ses plans. Elle ne s' est jamais occupé de sa nudité.

Le ton de Vic augmente son inquiétude un peu plus.

Lentement, mais sûrement, les événements de la nuit dernière reviennent dans son esprit. Des extraits flous de chandelles, de musique, de vin et de danse sur Dirty Dancing.

Et surtout, Jasper et elle faisant des trucs coquins.

Oh, non...

Elle regarde son lit le cœur battant, la chaleur se propageant dans son corps.

« Que s'est t- il passé ? » Demande Vic' en remarquant l' atitude de son amie.

Bella commence à fermer les yeux pour se souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, puis elle réalise que son amie portent un soutient-gorge rouge ainsi un slip en satin rouge et en dentelle noir. Le type de lingerie que Bella n'aurait pas acheté d'elle-même, peu importe combien elle le voulait.

Elle laisse échapper un long soupir. Alors que les vêtements ne sont pas ce qu'elle a l'habitude de voir sur son amie, ce n'est pas la nudité complète. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans un maillot de bain.

« Café ? »

Bella crie au son de la voix masculine provenant de derrière elle. Elle se retourne pour faire face à nul autre que le gars qu'elles avaient rencontré au bar la veille.

Il est ici ?

Depuis longtemps ?

Son regard traîne sur le lit puis va vers Bella.

Oh, non...

Son sourire est à cent pour cent un pur péché.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Ses paroles sont contradictoires à son expression coquine.

Il la regarde ouvertement, à des endroits qui font rougir ses joues.

Elle baisse les yeux. La couverture qui se trouve entre ses seins n' est plus là, les laissant ainsi à vue. Quand elle se lève pour se trouver en face de lui, la couverture s'enroule autour de ses jambes, découvrant ainsi son pubis.

Elle halète et se tourne pour remettre la couverture, puis elle se rend compte qu'elle lui donne une vue complète de l'arrière. Elle ne peut pas bouger assez vite pour se couvrir entièrement donc elle se rut dans la salle de bain attenante à la pièce.

Oh, non... oh, non... oh, non...

Bella s'appuie contre la chambranle de la porte, les yeux fermés, ses poumons refusant l'air.

Ce n'est pas le cas ... Il n'est pas possible même à distance, elle ...

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Son esprit se met en route, passe d'une pensée à l'autre. Avaient-ils tous les trois passé la nuit ensemble ? Dans l'appartement ? Dans son lit ?

Elle se souvient d' avoir embrassé Jasper. Elle passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'en souvient. Elle se rappelle même d'avoir enlevé certains vêtements. Et de doux gémissements. Et...

Oh, dieu...

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment ! =)**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction. =)**

**Bisous. =) A bientôt. =)  
**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde, je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard et j'en suis désolé, je n'ai aucune excuse, je n'avais tout simplement plus trop envie de traduire... Je fais un grand Merci à hp-drago qui à encore corriger cette fiction. =) **

**Je vous remercie pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le précédent chapitre. =)**

**Guest :** C'est dans ce chapitre que tu va savoir ce qui c'est passé entre les trois, et je s'en que tu va être surprise :p .

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**Incroyable, elle est encore plus belle le matin, avec ses cheveux ébouriffées entourant son visage, son mascara assombrissant ses yeux et sa bouche gonflée.

Jasper pose les tasses à café sur la table de chevet, remarquant la façon dont Victoria s'allonge sur le lit en le regardant de façon assez engageante.

Une invitation dont il n'est pas intéressé à connaître, ni à approfondir.

« Eh bien, » dit-elle dans un ronronnement suggestif. « Puisque Bella ne veut pas me dire ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière peut-être que toi tu le pourrais ? »

Il grimace plutôt qu'il ne sourit.

« Je vais partir, je viens dire au revoir. »

« Tu pars déjà ? » Demande t-elle. « Ne te presse pas à cause moi. »

Elle est exactement la raison pour laquelle il partait.

« Ça a été agréable de vous rencontrer... Toutes les deux. »

Après un moment il ferme la porte d'entrée de l'appartement derrière lui. Se serait génial si il pouvait enlever l'image de la nudité de Bella de son esprit aussi facilement.

Ah, rien ne s'était passé. Au moins, rien de ce que les deux femmes pourraient croire. Pas parce que l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Mais après tout, n'importe qui aurait été attiré par Bella, mais il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle alors qu'elle était enivrée.

Le souvenir de sa bouche le fait gémir tandis qu'il s'autorise à repenser ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et ce qui n'est pas arrivé...

Ils étaient revenus vers le petit complexe où se trouvait l'appartement, un endroit qui n' avait pas trop de qualité mais était pratique. La vue de Rocky Mountains à l'ouest pouvait se montrer rassurant. Il regardait l'appartement de l'extérieur depuis quelques jours, mais c'est la première fois qu'il voyait l'intérieur. Il a été surpris de ne pas le trouver avec pleins d'objets prouvant que' une femme habitait ici.

Ça lui rappelait sa maison.

Quand il monte dans son SUV, il arrête sa réflexion et la remplace par le souvenir du baiser qu'il a donné à Bella.

Ou est-ce elle qui l' a embrassé ?

C'était certainement un baiser mutuel.

Ils étaient partis danser dans son salon, le visage de Bella scintillant à la lueur de la bougie. Son amie Victoria a essentiellement passé le reste de la nuit sur la canapé avec une bouteille de Merlot sous le bras, lui laissant le reste de la soirée avec Bella. Quand est-ce que tout ça avait commencé ?

Elle semblait lire dans ses pensées et se balançait contre lui, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

Oh, il l'avait tout de suite embrassé.

Et il avait recommencé, encore et encore.

Il ne pouvait pas sa rappeler la dernière fois où il jouissait rien qu'en ayant embrassé quelqu'un.

Puis elle avait pressé ses hanches vers lui et instinctivement il avait eu envie de plus, beaucoup plus.

Alors qu'il la menait dans la chambre, elle était à deux doigts de tomber mais il n'avait quasiment pas réagi. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était de s'enfoncer profondément en elle.

Ils étaient à peine dans la chambre qu'elle essayait de lui enlever t-shirt et pantalon en même temps. Il avait rit et l'avait aidé à enlevé ses propres vêtements.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient tout les deux nus... Et elle est tombée à genoux pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

Jasper déglutit, son jeans se resserre rien qu'à la penser dans cette position. C'était si bon d'avoir eu son attention. De plus, elle avait pris du plaisir pendant cet acte. Il connaissait beaucoup de femmes qui le faisaient, dans le cadre d'un spectacle, le regardant pour avoir son approbation, ou seulement pour s'assurer de la réaction montrant qu'ils étaient prêt. Non, Bella avait seulement son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Et oh, elle avait très, très bien fait ...

Il n'avait pas prévu de venir, mais n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Elle l'avait facilement ajusté, laissant son sperme couler le long de son membre pour ensuite le lécher.

Bon sang, il avait failli venir à nouveau juste en la regardant.

Puis elle s'était levée et avait faillit tomber.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Il gémit comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il avait eu tout ses attentes pendant ce rapport, mais il sait qu'ils ne devaient pas faire plus. Surtout qu'il a peur d'avoir déjà été trop loin. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Jamais.

Pendant qu'il marche vers son propre appartement, il se rappelle la principale raison pour laquelle il veut garder son amitié avec elle, elle est la clé pour qu'il puisse attraper son ex.

Il grimace. Comment une femme comme Bella pouvait avoir aimé quelqu'un comme Jacob Black ? Il ne se l'était pas demandé avant. Qui s'en souciait, tant qu'il atteignant son objectif ? Mais maintenant qu'il avait passé un peu de temps avec elle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait trouvé d'intéressant chez le criminel.

Aussi loin qu'il peut le dire, elle a mené une vie simple. Même sous son propre nom, elle n' a laissé aucune trace.

Elle est l'enfant unique d'une mère célibataire. Elle a grandi et a vécu toute sa vie dans la petite ville de Forks à Washington, jusqu'à son départ avec Black.

Pour quelle raison s'est-elle mise avec ce type ? Au lycée, elle a trouvé Black alors qu'il avait son diplôme depuis deux ans déjà. Dans une petite ville où toutes les classes ont moins de trente élèves, les possibilités sont incontestablement limitées.

C'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut personnellement pas comprendre, ayant grandi au Texas, où il ne peut même pas donné 10 % des noms de sa promotion.

En tout cas, c'était il y a très longtemps.

Son portable sonne. Il décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Oui. »

« Nous avons certaines informations sur le fugitif. »

C'était un des ses informateurs de Quantico.

« Parle. »

« Il y a eu un rapport en Août, à Forks. Il y a 18 heures, nous pensons qu'il a été arrêté pour excès de vitesse. »

« Ils l'ont arrêté ? »

« Non, ils l'ont laissé filé. Il y a une heure, il ne savaient pas encore à qui ils avaient à faire. »

Jasper a entendu trop d'histoires similaires. Les appels sont passés trop tard, laissant ainsi le temps aux criminels de s'enfuir. Bien sûr, dans ce cas, c'est probablement une bonne idée que l'officier n'a pas vu les bulletins d'informations nationaux ou il aurait fini par mourir.

Il ne voit pas Jacob Black se faire attraper lors d'un contrôle de routine. Le policier aurait essayé de l'arrêter et Black aurait certainement sorti un flingue qu'il possède assurément et le policier serait mort.

« Ils vont regarder autour de la maison. »

« Faites. »

Il remercie la personne et raccroche en arrivant au parking de son appartement. Tout ce qu'il doit faire c'est prendre une douche, s'habiller et retourner dans sa voiture. Il a besoin de s'enregistrer à Lazare, puis tracer Black pour savoir par où il peut aller.

Et combien de temps il lui faudrait pour faire son chemin à Colorado Springs.

Dans le même temps, c'est toujours une bonne idée de coller Bella le plus prêt possible.

Son sursaut immédiat de désir le fait grimacer...

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, dans deux semaines normalement, comme d'habitude. =)**

**Bisous.**

**PS : Pour ceux qui suivent la Fiction "Evergreen", le prochain chapitre arrivera avec une semaine de retard, comme cette fiction, j'en suis désolé. =(**


	8. Mauvaise nouvelle !

**Coucou tout le monde, je ne suis pas là pour posté un nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désolé mais je ne pense pas qu'il va y avoir d'autre chapitre sur cette Fiction, l'auteur original de cette fiction à supprimer son compte et ne m'a pas tenu au courent, donc je n'ai plus les chapitres à traduire... Je trouve vraiment ça dommage, parce que j'aimais bien cette fiction, et j'espère que vous aussi.**

**Je vais donc la mettre en complète pour cause de ne pas recevoir les chapitre, j'en suis vraiment désolé !  
**

**Bisous, en espèrent vous revoir dans d'autre de mes traduction ! =)**


End file.
